


you're stuck with me now (forever)

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Sanvers - Freeform, and there's kissing, feelings come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex and Maggie get quarantined together.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	you're stuck with me now (forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danvrssawyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvrssawyr/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!

Alex watches as Maggie stalks around the small room, clearly not in the best of moods. Not that Alex is either, they’ve only been stuck in here for half an hour and Alex is already bored and itching to get out. The room is small, two single beds beside each other with a bedside table between them. No windows, no TV, no nothing, just boredom and a, so far, indefinite time they’ll have to stay.

“I’m bored,” Maggie says, voicing Alex’s thoughts as she slumps against a wall on the opposite side of the room.

“And who’s fault is that?” Alex quips from her place on one of the beds. Not that she blames Maggie, but the flash of challenge in Maggie’s eyes is worth it.

“You didn’t stop me from opening the package.”

Alex laughs. “So, because I didn’t stop you, it’s my fault?”

Maggie shrugs, now clearly trying to hide a smile. “Exactly. Make sure you tell my captain that too because I’m sure he’s going to be pissed.”

Alex laughs again. “I’m not sure that’s how it works but sure.” 

They’d been on a case together, searching for a missing alien when they’d come across some containers in a warehouse. Inside, they’d found a pile of nondescript packages and curiosity had gotten the better of them. Of course, it was a mistake, given the fact that a white powder had erupted around them as it had opened. The DEO had turned up and secured the area, and they’d both been transported back to the DEO, decontaminated and now they’re waiting for the results of the powder to make sure they’re fine.

Maybe Alex should be worried about that last part, but she’s really not.

“How about we play cards?” Alex asks. The one thing they’d found in the bedside table was a couple of books and a deck of cards to pass the time. Alex is going to make sure they at least put a TV or computer in here for next time. She really can’t wait until they get the results and can leave.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I know how much you hate losing,” Maggie challenges.

“Are you ready to put your money where your mouth is?”

“Loser buys the other dinner after all of this is over?”

Alex grins. “You’re on.”

Maggie settles on the other end of Alex’s bed, Alex dealing out the cards between them.

After three games lost, Maggie’s mood has only gotten worse than before and Alex is regretting the idea.

“When do you think we’ll get out of here?” Maggie asks, looking at her wrist for a moment before she remembers that her watch is gone, along with the rest of their clothes, they’re both stuck in DEO issue sweats, the only option after the decontamination.

Maggie looks cute in the too large t-shirt and sweatpants but that’s beside the point.

“What, you got a hot date you’re missing or something?” Alex asks, her stomach turning at the thought. She wishes it didn’t, she wishes her feelings for Maggie would just go away, but as much as she’s tried, even with Maggie turning her down, her feelings are still there and just as strong as ever.

“No,” Maggie says, far too quickly to be believable. That only makes the hurt worse, the fact that Maggie is lying to her. Not that she owes her anything, but Alex thought Maggie trusted her enough to not to lie to her at least.

“Lucky her,” Alex says as she starts gathering the cards for another game, letting some of the hurt slip into her voice. It’s childish but she also wants Maggie to know it hurts.

“I-,” Maggie starts, drawing Alex’s attention back to her. “I don’t have a date,” Maggie says. “I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

“You’re not?” Alex hates the hope that fills her chest, hates it because Maggie has already turned her down, her being single means nothing.

“No.” Maggie smiles, a smile Alex doesn’t recognise. She wishes she knew what it meant. “I want to focus more on myself, I’m even seeing a therapist.” Maggie’s smile widens. “There’s this girl that I really like, and I want to be better, for her. She deserves better than what I can give her. If we’d started dating when we first met, I would’ve destroyed her and our relationship, and I couldn’t bear it if I did. I think I’m almost in a good place, I want to give our relationship a real shot.”

Alex swallows, has to try hard to maintain eye contact and not look away, not turn away and hide and sulk at the prospect that Maggie’s found someone else. Maggie looks happy, that’s all she wants for her. “That’s very healthy and mature of you. I guess she really is lucky.”

Maggie does look embarrassed this time as she looks away. “If she even likes me back.”

Alex does smile at that. “She’d be a fool not too, you’re a catch, Sawyer.” She clears her throat. “So, are we playing?” Alex asks, gesturing to the cards, she really does not need to think about how her crush clearly likes someone else, enough that she wants to better herself for her.

She just hopes she’s strong enough that she’ll be able to watch Maggie be with someone else.

She’s not sure she will be.

“Alex?”

“Hmm?” Alex replies, steadfastly looking at the cards in her hand.

“Alex?” Maggie tries again, this time reaching out to place a hand over Alex’s. That definitely gets her attention. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” This time it’s her that spits out the word too fast.

Maggie sees right through it.

“You don’t sound fine. You know we’re going to make it out of here, right? We’re going to be fine.”

Alex doesn’t actually know that for sure, and maybe it should be higher on her priority list, but right now all her thoughts are on Maggie and how warm the hand on top of hers is and how she very much wishes Maggie was talking about her.

“Sorry.” Alex clears her throat. “I know we will be. That’s not it.” She may as well be honest, she has been so far with Maggie and she doesn’t want to stop now. “I know we’re friends, and I love that, I don’t want it to change, but it’s just hard, hearing you talk about this other girl you like when I still have feelings for you. They don’t mean anything, I’m dealing with them, but it’s a lot harder falling out of love with you than it was falling in love with you in the first place.”

She freezes as soon as the words are out of her mouth. Maybe she shouldn’t have been _that honest._ Clearly Maggie had no idea she still has feelings for her, judging by her now slack-jawed expression.

But ‘feelings’ and ‘ _love’_ are two very different things.

“Alex…” Maggie says, her voice no more than a whisper this time.

Alex pulls her hand out from under Maggie’s. “I’m actually going to read for a bit, I don’t really feel like playing cards anymore.”

“It was you.” Maggie says. “I thought maybe you knew, but clearly not. The person I was talking about was you. You’re the person I like, you’re the person I want to be better for, you’re the only person I’ve ever been able to imagine a life with. Maybe this isn’t the best way or place to tell you, but you look sad and I don’t like that it’s because of me.”

“But-“ The words really aren’t making it into Alex’s brain and sticking, they make no sense. “You turned me down.”

Maggie looks sad. “I know I did. My feelings for you snuck up on me out of nowhere, but I know now they were there from the start. I like you so much and it scared me, what I could lose. I should’ve told you the truth when I turned you down, but I wanted to be better, for you. I wanted to give you a chance to experience more of yourself too. If we’d started dating then, I think it could’ve destroyed us, and I didn’t want to risk it. I didn’t handle it overly well but I am working on it, in therapy. I’m working on me for myself, and for you.”

“You,” Alex points at Maggie. “Like me?” She points back at herself.

“I do.”

It doesn’t entirely make sense but Alex can’t help but believe her. Maggie is looking at her with this smile she gets sometimes, and Alex didn’t know what it meant, not until now. It’s soft and tinged with affection and is filled with feelings Alex hadn’t believed possible until now.

“Okay,” Alex grins, a laugh falling from her lips as her happiness bubble in her chest, needing somewhere to go. “You may have to help me out though, because I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Maggie squeezes Alex’s hand. “Don’t worry, we can take things slow.”

Alex smiles. “Things don’t have to anywhere right now. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll wait as long as you want me too.”

Maggie cuts her off. “I’m not saying I’m perfect, I’m not saying this’ll be easy, but I’m willing to try now, if you are?”

“Does that mean I can take you out to dinner, when we’re finally out of here?”

“I think I’m the one who owes you dinner,” Maggie smiles. “For my terrible ‘Go Fish’ skills.”

“Tonight then?” Alex asks, a hope filling her chest that she’d pushed down after the first time Maggie had rejected her. The hope fills her and makes her feel warm and believe anything can happen.

“It’s a date.”

The words hang in the air between them, feeling so good Alex can hardly believe it. Until the silence stretches on for too long.

Alex laughs nervously. “So, what now?” They’re stuck here for the foreseeable future and she doesn’t want things to get awkward. Or, she doesn’t want to _make_ things awkward, which she thinks she just might have with her question.

“Well,” Maggie shifts closer on the bed. Alex catches the way her eyes drop, while her own heart leaps in her chest. “I can think of _one_ thing we could do.”

“Are you suggesting we kiss just because you’re bored?” Alex’s voice sounds sure and teasing while inside, she’s an absolute mess. She remembers the last time she’d kissed Maggie, quick and stupid and too fast to think of anything but soft warm lips and fear until it was over.

“We have to pass the time somehow, don’t we?” Almost as soon as the words are out of Maggie’s mouth, the teasing glint leaves her eye. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be pressuring you or making light of this. I do very much want to kiss you, for no other reason than I’ve been wanting to kiss you since we met.”

Alex quirks an eyebrow. She’s proud of herself for how calm she’s appearing. “Since we met?”

“You may have been annoying and wrong, but you were definitely hot.”

Alex laughs as she shifts closer, using Maggie’s words to give her courage. Maggie wants to kiss her, Maggie _likes_ her, and maybe she’s not brave enough to make the first move this time, she’s brave enough to show Maggie she’d very much like to kiss her too.

“You think I’m hot?”

Maggie laughs, light and free and it’s beautiful. “You are, even in your standard issue DEO sweats. “Actually,” she pauses. “Your normal DEO outfit is pretty hot.”

“I see how it is, you’re just using me for my body.”

“Oh my God,” Maggie laughs again, Alex grinning too. Maggie shifts even closer, leaning forward this time and there’s no mistaking the intent in her eyes. “Just for the record Danvers, I like you for you.”

Alex would’ve responded with something about Maggie getting soft on her, if not for the fact the Maggie closes the distance before she can and then her mind is on other things as warm lips press tentatively against her own.

Alex wastes no time in responding, her hands reaching out to cup Maggie’s cheeks as she presses her lips more firmly to Maggie’s. She hears Maggie’s breath catch and it only fuels her.

Their first kiss had been over before it had really begun, but not this one, this time Maggie presses back just as insistently, lips moving against Alex’s so softly that she thinks she might melt.

And then she thinks she _will_ melt when a tongue brushes along her lips.

Kissing has never felt like this before.

Maggie pulls away, Alex can feel laboured breaths on her lips but she doesn’t let Maggie go far, chases her lips

“Bored still?” Alex asks when they break for air again. She knows what her answer would be.

Maggie laughs before she kisses her again.

The previous times she’s kissed people, when not fueled by alcohol, she’d always been conscious of her movements, conscious of the scratch of stubble and a too insistent tongue, afterwards always wondering what all the fuss with kissing is about, it really wasn’t that great.

Now Alex knows that it really _is_ great, it’s even better than she thought it could be, and she regrets all the years she pushed her feelings away because she’d been missing out on this.

Except she doesn’t _really_ regret it, because her life has led her to Maggie, to this moment, and she wouldn’t change that for the world.

Alex’s hands tangle in Maggie’s shirt, tugs her forward, until a warm body is nestled over hers, firm and perfect as hands start to grow more bold. Alex can feel Maggie’s hand playing with the hem of her shirt, but it’s still a surprise when said hand makes its way _under_ her shirt.

Alex gasps at the feel, heated skin against heated skin and God does it feel good.

But then suddenly the hand is gone, and so it the body on top of hers as Maggie leans away.

“Sorry, I think I got a bit carried away, we should slow down.”

They’d talked about slow before, but now Alex _definitely_ doesn’t want to take things slow, not with Maggie hovering above her, red lips, cheeks flushed and her hair a mess from Alex’s hands.

She’s beautiful.

Alex shakes her head. “I think we were going the perfect speed.”

Maggie quirks an eyebrow and it’s _hot._

Alex flushes red. “I’m not saying we should have sex here, but I wouldn’t complain, say, if you were to take this off.” She punctuates her words with a tug to Maggie’s shirt.

“Well, you’re full of surprises,” Maggie laughs. “If that’s what you want.” Before Alex can fully react, Maggie has her shirt off and in her hands before she tosses it onto the other bed. “Better?”

Alex’s jaw completely drops at the sight of a shirtless Maggie.

“Holy wow.”

It’s honestly the first and only words in Alex’s mind right now. She’s always known Maggie is beautiful but _holy wow_ is she beautiful.

“That’s the first time I’ve had that reaction while shirtless.”

“That should be the only reaction to you not wearing a shirt because you’re stunning.”

A blush spreads from Maggie’s cheek and down her neck and it doesn’t help the situation.

“Your turn.” Maggie tugs at her shirt this time.

Alex slips out of her own shirt, glad they both still have bras on, mostly because she’s not sure she’d survive seeing Maggie without one. They’re at the DEO, they have to at least be _semi_ sensible.

“Abs,” is the first thing out of Maggie’s mouth, said with an awe that Alex has never heard directed at her before. Alex also thinks that Maggie didn’t mean for Alex to hear it.

“Like what you see?” Alex asks, fueled by the way Maggie is looking at her. She feels _good._

This time, when Maggie leans forward, Alex finds her hands on bare skin as Maggie leans into her.

Alex has had sex before but nothing has ever felt this good before and they’re _still mostly clothed._

A loud banging on the door breaks them apart, Alex hoping someone isn’t about to barge in. She could probably explain this to Kara, but she doesn’t need an agent, or J’onn, _oh God_ , walking in and seeing them like this.

“Yeah?” Alex calls, hoping she sounds normal.

“Knock it off, I really don’t need to see or hear what you two are doing and Vasquez and Jones don’t need to see that on the cameras either.”

Alex feels embarrassment heat her face. _She’d forgotten about the cameras._

And God, Kara.

“Sorry,” Maggie calls, looking embarrassed herself as she shifts away from Alex. She tosses Alex her shirt before she goes to retrieve her own.

“Later?” Maggie asks, running a hand through her tousled hair and still looking unfairly attractive in her oversized shirt.

Despite Kara’s warning through the door, Alex tugs Maggie back in for one more kiss. She can’t help but linger in the warmth of Maggie’s mouth.

“Alex!!”

“Sorry!” Alex calls, grinning at Maggie this time.

(They do finally get out a few hours later, Kara giving them both a big hug once they’re free and in the clear. Alex knows the hug is both for them being safe, and because she’s happy for them. 

Maggie takes her to dinner, as promised, and they end up making out on Alex’s couch afterwards.

They don’t have sex that night, or the next night, or the one after that, they decide they really should take things slow, they both want this to work.

When they do finally sleep together, it’s definitely worth the wait).


End file.
